


Emily's Spooky Halloween

by Contrivedcoincidence6 (Spooky66), Spooky66



Series: Emily Holidays [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, Halloween, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Contrivedcoincidence6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: The October following 'A Very Emily Christmas' Mulder, Scully and Emily celebrate Halloween.





	1. Cackle

“Look what I made!” Emily yells in lieu of a greeting as she shoves a craft in Scully’s face.

Scully moves it back from her face when a smile and looks at construction paper craft. The paper is orange with cut up construction paper shapes pasted on. The black paper is a witches hat covering strips of brown paper made to look like hair. Under is a purple crayon drawing of what Scully assumes is a witch.

“Very spooky.” Scully says as she puts it under a magnet on the fridge.

“This witch isn’t a scary witch though.” Emily says with a serious face.

“Really is she like Glinda from the Wizard of Oz?”

Emily gives Scully a flat look, “No she doesn’t wear pink mom.”

Mulder walks into the kitchen behind Emily and gives Scully a wink.

“Oh you’re right, does she have a name?”

Emily nods but furrows her brow, “Hummmmm.”

“How about….” Mulder rubs his chin, “Cordelia?”

Emily shakes her head, still frowning.

“Maybe Tabatha?”

“No.”

“Bessie?”

“Daisy!” Emily shouts and runs to her backpack for a crayon as Mulder and Scully stifle their laughter.

“Mom, how do you spell ‘Daisy’?”

Later that evening over dinner Emily continued to rhapsodize about Daisy.

“Can you do a witches’ cackle Em?” Mulder asks with a full mouth earning a disapproving look from Scully.  
Emily looked back at him blankly, “What does cackle mean?”

Mulder does a quick impression, “Hehihihihi!”

Mulder’s shrill laugh startles both Scully and Emily and the little girl shoots him a dubious look.

“A cackle is a scary laugh. Like the wicked witch.”

“Can you do one?” Emily asks with wide eyes.

Scully quickly fills her mouth and shakes her head.

“Oh come on Scully! Let’s hear it!” Mulder’s excitement is contagious and Emily swiftly stands up in her chair.

“Pretty please!”

“If you sit down and finish your peas.”

Emily is in her seat in a second and shoving peas into her mouth.

Mulder leans forward in excitement.

Scully rolls her eyes and finally lets out a soft cackle, “Bwahahahaha…”

“Boooo!” Mulder says with downturned thumbs.

Emily giggles and joins in, peas flying everywhere.

“Emily!” Scully frowns before taking a deep breath and finally letting out a real cackle, “BWAHAHAHAHA!”  
Her laugh is nearly as loud as Mulder’s drawing excitement from her audience.

Scully purses her lips to hold back a laugh, “Now both of you finish your dinners.”


	2. Broomstick

All that Scully wanted was a bath. It had been a particularly bad period and Emily’s week had not been better. And finally after a long day of cramps and chasing dead leads she’d asked Mulder for one thing. As she sunk down into the hot bathwater a sigh escaped her lips. Candles lit, music softly playing, and the light smell of bath saults calmed her nerves and cramps. The moment was fleeting, however, because only a couple minutes later a loud clatter followed by some fervent hushing and laughing covers the music.

Scully lets out a different kind of sigh but decides to ignore it. Other ominous sounds that finally get a reaction, “MULDER!”

The sound of breaking glass follows her shout and she reluctantly gets out of the tub.

The scene in the living room is a mess and standing in the middle of it all stands Mulder and Emily looking sheepish holding a broom and mop respectively.

“Sorry mommy we were just playing.” Emily brandishes her broom and a witches hat as if that explains everything.

Scully’s eyes switch to Mulder who rubs the back of his neck.

“The floor is lava: Halloween addition.” He mumbles before pulling a plastic set of vampire teeth out of his mouth.

A smile tugs at Scully’s mouth at the scene and she covers it with pursed lips. Surveying the scene she sees the broken vase, no family heirloom but now a safety hazard.

“You can keep playing after Mulder cleans up the glass.”

“You can use my broomstick.” Emily offers up as Scully returns to her bath.

After Scully’s bath and a hardy game of the floor is lava Emily is in bed, witch hat in hand, and Mulder and Scully prepare for bed.

“Sorry about the vase, I know it’s been a tough week.” Mulder smiles up at Scully as she brushes her hair.

“It was a cheap vase nothing important and it’s difficult to make it out of a game of the floor is lava unscathed.”

“The Floor is Lava: Halloween Edition.” Mulder corrects.

Sliding into bed Scully cuddles up to Mulder, “I love you.”

Mulder’s face goes from playful to tender, “Maybe I should break fragile items more often.”

Scully rolls her eyes but pulls him closer.

“I’m feeling a little bit better,” Her hands roam down his chest, “Maybe good enough to ride your broomstick.”

Mulder wiggles his eyebrows, “Let me work a little magic first.”

Scully stifles her giggles as Mulder moves under the covers, cramps and broken glass forgotten.


End file.
